


Куклы

by Hrenougolnik, TsissiBlack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack
Summary: По заявке из СОО «Хреноугольник»:Стив тяжело переживает смерть Брока. На одной из миссий (в Африку, Южную Америку или любое другое забытое Богом место) местный колдун, в благодарность за спасение, изготавливает для Стива необычную ростовую куклу. Кукла имеет магические свойства – если к ней прикоснуться, то она превращается в того, кого очень хочется видеть живым. Магия действует только, если касаться куклы и только внутри дома, где кукла «живет». Стив привозит куклу домой, кукла, естественно, принимает вид Брока. Стив разговаривает с Броком, готовит с ним ужин, и даже занимается сексом. С каждым днем Стиву все сложнее уходить из дома, наблюдать как Брок вновь превращается в бездушную куклу.Никто не замечает как Стив все глубже вязнет в этой трясине, никто, кроме Баки, который, наконец, приходит в себя после реабилитации. После того, как разговоры со Стивом ни к чему не приводят, Баки решает проблему радикально – куклу уничтожает (например, сжигает). Никакой реакции от Стива Баки дождаться не успевает – начинается очередной конец света (можно даже Танос)...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Куклы

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь очень своеобразный авторский ХЭ.

В понедельник они вылетели в богом забытую Уганду. Безжалостное солнце выжгло сетчатку глаз, едва люк джета опустился достаточно, чтобы в прохладную полутьму грузового отсека хлынуло жаркое марево раскаленной пустыни.

Сколько бы Стив ни ступал на новые земли, контраст ощущений не приедался. Да и ритуал, сложившийся за многие годы, сожранные бесконечной чередой командировок и миссий разной степени сложности, был неизменен: вручную опустить люк, набрать полные легкие нового, напоенного неповторимыми ароматами воздуха, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, настроиться, стряхнуть с себя Нью-Йорк и натянуть, как костюм, новый мир, раскинувшийся за люком.

Каждый раз ощущая себя колонистом.

В этот раз вдох отозвался болью за грудиной, привычной в своей безнадежности, и Стив, встряхнувшись, шагнул на крупный желтоватый песок.

– Группа на выгрузку, джет отпускаю через пять минут, – объявил он, поправляя липучки на и так отлично сидящих перчатках. Спине было холодно, несмотря на жару. За плечами висела пустота, огромная, как мир. Ей и отроду-то было всего ничего: три месяца, восемь дней и уже двенадцать с половиной часов.

– Порядок, кэп? – Родригез был отличным старшим группы, Стив сам выбрал его, пропустив через несколько бюрократических сит разной частоты.

– Да. Работаем.

Просто рутина, просто химическое оружие, вирус, маркированный «опасно», штамм, исчезнувший из лабораторий ЩИТа каким-то необъяснимым образом. Просто еще одна группа неосторожных идиотов, рассчитывавших поживиться.

Наташа оказалась рядом, тонкая и бесшумная, заглянула в глаза, вздернула бровь и подмигнула. Стив растянул губы в улыбке. Пустота за плечами обдала холодом, и он отвернулся, пряча взгляд. Три месяца, восемь дней, двенадцать часов и тридцать пять минут.

Стоило опустить веки, внутри головы включался таймер, отсчитывавший время пустоты с маниакальной точностью безо всякого участия Стива. В какое время суток он ни закрывал глаза, ядовито-зеленые цифры всплывали из внутренней тьмы.

Он действовал, вырабатывая завод: механические движения сами собой складывались в сложные боевые связки, он прыгал, бежал, бросал щит, отдавал команды, но стоило хоть на мгновение закрыть глаза, и ядовитая зелень квадратных старомодных цифр давила на глазные яблоки изнутри, вызывая головную боль.

До конца. Так будет всегда, с его-то памятью и привычкой терять всех, к кому прирос душой. Они падали, отрывая от него огромные куски и оставляя в выеденных кровоточащих дырах таймеры.

– У тебя чернота внутри, – произнесла вдруг старая негритянка, сидевшая в пыли. На ней были накручены какие-то тряпки, на иссохшей коже между треугольниками отвисших грудей на ремешках болтались кости и перья. Воняло дымом явно не просто табака, и голубоватые струйки странного курева поднимались к ее лицу плотными кольцами. Повращав темными глазами-маслинами с чуть желтоватыми белками и отбросив за спину толстую, будто вымазанную глиной косу, одну из нескольких десятков, торчавших из нее, как грязные ветки, она продолжила: – В тебе столько силы. Мой Мапуи был там, – она ткнула длинным чубуком черной трубки в сторону дымящихся развалин. – Единственный из двадцати пяти внуков, кому не стыдно передать дар.

Стиву не было интересно, кто такой Мапуи и какой такой дар ему должна была передать странная женщина. Голова наливалась свинцовой тяжестью – сказывались двое суток на ногах. Еще нужно было дождаться комиссара ООН и долго нудно объясняться с ним. Головная боль проступила рельефнее, врезавшись в виски, как печать в сургуч.

– Я рад, что ваш внук... – заученно начал Стив, но старуха опять его перебила.

– Ты не рад. Ты не можешь. Гремишь, как косточка в калебасе.

Ненужный, пустой разговор, незнакомая женщина, одуряющая жара, красная пыль, забившаяся в каждую щель, – все это разом навалилось на плечи, и Стив оказался рядом со странной старухой в тени большого дерева с почти белым стволом.

– Вот, – произнесла та, – выпей. Хоть сам ты белый, внутри черный весь, как выгоревший.

– Я не… – протянутая бутыль, изготовленная из тыквы, доверия не внушала, но старуха взглянула на него, будто ножом вскрыла, и бутыль оказалась у Стива в руках. Решив, что никакая зараза ему все равно не грозит, он сделал несколько глотков на удивление прохладного пальмового вина – мимбо. Сургуч, в который превратились его мозги, вдруг перестал растекаться из-под тяжелой печати головной боли, а мир обрел кристальную, холодную четкость.

Из марева соткалась темная фигура, по плечу хлопнула знакомая ладонь. Испугаться он не успел: все исчезло.

– Приходи на закате, – приказала старуха. – Сюда.

Когда Стив нашел в себе силы не ловить ускользающее ощущение от прикосновения теплой ладони к плечу и оглянулся, странной ведьмы уже и след простыл.

На закате, руководя загрузкой джета и мысленно проклиная чиновников всех мастей, Стив и не вспомнил, что его ждут. Даже не смотрел в сторону единственного на всю округу развесистого дерева, но стоило огромному здесь солнцу окрасить действительность во все оттенки алого, как его будто дернуло крюком. Ящики падали, люди спали на ходу, перестав воспринимать простейшие приказы, а Африка, похоже, собиралась оставить их себе навсегда. Виски снова сдавило, и Стив направился к чертовому дереву. Старуха, конечно, была там. Смотрела с прищуром, и глаза казались не просто темными, а иссиня-черными.

– Нехорошо отказываться от подарков, белый воин. Особенно когда они от души.

Она осторожно, как дитя, опустила в красную пыль большую цветную сумку, всю сплошь вышитую орнаментами, развернулась и просто ушла. Стив некоторое время смотрел, как ее длинная юбка из куска желтой ткани заметает следы босых ног, как эта ведьма покачивает бедрами, периодически оглядываясь, трясет пустыми грудями, как странные глиняные косы становятся похожими на змей, и, тряхнув головой, отогнал наваждение. Когда он проморгался от внезапно накатившей слабости, вокруг уже никого не было, а из джета высунулся Родригез и напряженно, с беспокойством смотрел на него. Пустота за плечами стала невыносимой, и Стив почувствовал, что просто не сможет оставить «подарок» здесь. Если он развернется и уйдет, случится что-то страшное. Еще страшнее того, что уже произошло.

Суеверности было столько же, сколько пустоте за плечами: три месяца, десять дней, три часа и почти пятнадцать минут.

* * *

– Не тащил бы ты это домой, – посоветовала Наташа, как бы между делом, но взгляд ее то и дело возвращался к сумке, оставленной в кабинете на широком диване.

Зажигалка, найденная между его большими мягкими подушками, лежала в верхнем выдвижном ящике стола, надежно закрытая на ключ. Стив никогда не курил и начинать не собирался, но знал на ее тусклой золотой поверхности каждую царапину, каждый прихотливый изгиб вензеля – четыре переплетенные буквы, по кругу, как в танце.

Как колесо Сансары – символ вечного перерождения.

– Я разберусь, – ответил он, стараясь смотреть в чуть зеленоватые, наполненные бесконечной грустью и пониманием глаза Наташи. – Со мной все будет хорошо, – добавил он, но грусть из ее глаз никуда не исчезла.

– Обязательно, – серьезно кивнула Наташа, потянув за руку, заставила склониться к ней и поцеловала в щеку. – Вот увидишь.

Она ушла, ступая легко и бесшумно, непривычно тихо притворила дверь, а Стив, почти ненавидя себя за слабость, открыл верхний ящик стола и достал зажигалку. Обвел каждую букву вензеля и прижал к пылающему от бессонницы лбу прохладный металл.

Надо было собраться и уехать, но бессоннице было столько же, сколько и пустоте: три месяца, десять дней и почти шестнадцать часов. Он знал, что стоит вернуться домой – и пустота поглотит его целиком, оближет, как заждавшийся хозяина пес, и придется снова ходить из угла в угол, боясь задеть простую черную чашку, пристроившуюся на самом краю стола, автоматически поправить чуть кривовато прилепленный магнит в форме его знаменитого щита и список покупок под ним, написанный чуть угловатым размашистым почерком. Все эти закорючки, сильно растянутые «е» и слишком крупные заглавные буквы были словно отпечатаны на изнанке век, и стоило закрыть глаза, как он вспоминал, что так и не купил всего этого.

Ел ли он вообще эти три месяца, десять дней и шестнадцать часов?

Будто наяву он ощутил запах жарящегося лука, грибов, услышал шорох листов лазаньи, шипение брошенного на сковородку фарша, и резко приложился лбом о столешницу. Боль принесла облегчение. Собрала пустоту, начавшую расползаться, вернула ее за спину, и Стив поднялся. Поколебавшись, убрал в карман разгрузки зажигалку и прихватил цветастую сумку.

Ничего не могло быть хуже пустоты, Наташа беспокоилась напрасно.

* * *

Как всегда в последнее время, Стив остановился на пороге, вдохнул тишину и прислушался. Ни единого шороха. Столешница вокруг черной чашки покрылась тонким слоем невесомой пыли, но трогать ее было нельзя: те руки, которые ее туда поставили, уже никогда не сделают этого вновь. Они последними прикасались к тяжелой керамике, и та еще помнит тепло ладоней и прикосновения губ. Пусть так будет как можно дольше.

Разувшись, он переступил через пару обычных белых кроссовок, стараясь лишний раз на них не смотреть, и прошел в гостиную. Эта комната была теперь самой жилой: пыли тут почти не было, можно было даже передвинуть диван и перенастроить телевизор. Только небольшая цветная подушка, прилетевшая из спальни, должна была остаться в углу. Она тоже помнила слишком многое о том, как было без вездесущей теперь пустоты.

Стив положил сумку на мягкий диван, гадая, сохранилась ли на ней красная пыль из-под того самого дерева и останутся ли от нее пятна на светлой обивке, а потом пустота толкнула его в спину, и все стало неважным.

Развязав мудреные завязки, Стив заглянул внутрь. Там, в выложенном красной тканью нутре, лежали странно свернутые волокна, чем-то отдаленно напоминающие кокосовую койру, – длинные коричневые нити, переплетенные между собой.

Стив осторожно вытащил «подарок» из «упаковки», и тот вдруг развернулся на диване, распрямился и стал похож на веревочную куклу. Такие делали своим дочерям бедные мигранты тогда, в прошлой жизни. Только на этой не было ни клочка ткани, призванного прикрыть наготу, да и сама она оказалась куда больше – в полный человеческий рост.

Стив коснулся ладонью того места, где должна была быть грудь, если бы вдруг кукла оказалась человеком, и вздохнул. Не зная зачем, достал из кармана зажигалку и, покрутив ее в руках, уронил сверху. Тяжелый металл придавил упругие волокна, потом проскользнул между ними и затерялся где-то внутри.

Усталость навалилась неожиданно, тяжело надавила на плечи, и Стив, встряхнувшись, заставил себя подняться и уйти в душ. Спать сегодня придется в спальне – не следовало располагать странный «подарок» на обжитом теперь диване в гостиной, но сделанного не воротишь.

В этой жизни, к сожалению, ничего нельзя вернуть.

* * *

Проснулся он от того, что кто-то на мгновение перекрыл лунный луч, пробившийся между неплотно задернутыми шторами. Жаль. Стиву удалось уснуть впервые за все те же три месяца, десять дней и двадцать часов, но теперь придется просыпаться и разбираться с тем, кто…

– Стив? – хрипло позвал знакомый до боли голос, который он не слышал вот уже три месяца, десять дней и… – Что, к черту…

– Я здесь. Иди сюда, – едва слышно позвал Стив. – Иди ко мне, Брок.

Кровать знакомо прогнулась, и рядом опустилось тяжелое тело. Знакомые руки провели по плечам, притянули за шею, а Стив лежал, зажмурившись. Если открыть глаза – все исчезнет.

Знакомый до мельчайшей ноты запах осел изнутри, враз заполнив пустую оболочку, которой ощущал себя Стив все эти месяцы, дни, часы и минуты, и теперь, в капкане удобного сумасшествия, он заново смаковал его мельчайшие, тончайшие оттенки.

Под веками стало горячо, и он не стал загонять слезы обратно – сейчас у него просто не было на это сил. Он лежал, спрятав мокрое лицо, и дышал, дышал, дышал, жадно, на всю жизнь вперед, чувствуя, как знакомые ладони вычерчивают на его спине широкие круги. Они ощущались как рисунки в саду камней: неглубокими четкими бороздами, образовывающими затейливый орнамент, от которого мир вдруг обрел третью точку опоры, перестав опасно, болезненно крениться.

– Тебя долго не было, – сказал Брок. – Сложная миссия?

– Африка, – выдавил Стив. – Уганда.

– Поганое место. Терпеть не могу.

– Я…

– Я по тебе скучал.

Стива будто протянули по спине кнутом. Он остался лежать рядом, хотя уже дернулся, чтобы отстраниться. Его Брок никогда бы так не сказал. Он вообще редко говорил все эти банальности вне постели, но по тому, как он ставил кружку кофе перед Стивом, как всегда ждал его возвращения с многочисленных совещаний, просто чтобы поехать домой вместе, было понятно, что так и есть. Скучает.

– Повтори, – попросил Стив.

– Скучал по тебе, – с непередаваемой насмешливостью повторил Брок, заставляя поднять голову, собрал мягкими губами его слезы и поцеловал – солоно, почти горько, и в то же время знакомо. До последнего движения верно.

Стив хотел бы услышать это наяву. Брок никогда не кривил душой – не считал нужным. И если уж говорил что-то, то оно было на сто процентов верно на тот момент. В голове Стива Брок не раз говорил «скучаю» и даже «люблю», но наяву он так этого и не дождался.

Осторожно освободившись, Стив включил свет. Брок сидел рядом с ним, одетый лишь в тонкие пижамные штаны, и усмехался. Так, как умел он один: уголком рта, глазами, легким наклоном головы. Стив поднял одеревеневшую руку и осторожно обвел крошечное пулевое отверстие на его виске, сухое и чистое, такое же, каким запомнил его в морге.

– Без тебя было холодно, – мягко напомнил Брок и прижался щекой к ладони Стива, так, как делал в самые интимные их моменты. – Не уходи больше.

– Не уйду, – севшим голосом пообещал Стив.

– Спи, – посоветовал Брок, устраиваясь на своей половине кровати. – Спи, наверняка опять сигал под пулями с шестого этажа. Хотя откуда в сраной Уганде шестые этажи?

Если закрыть глаза, можно представить, что это Брок. Без небольшого круглого отверстия в виске, родной, близкий.

Мертвый.

Брок был мертв… ядовито-зеленые цифры вдруг исчезли с обратной стороны век, давая отдых усталому мозгу, на задницу легла знакомая ладонь, и Стив провалился в короткое забытье, глубокое, как Марианский желоб.

* * *

С кухни пахло панкейками. Стоило уловить запах, как во рту скопилась слюна: представился вкус воздушного теста, начиненного черникой, пышных, идеально круглых медальонов, одинаково хорошо обжаренных до золотистого цвета с двух сторон. Брок наверняка уже вернулся с пробежки, пока он тут…

Брок.

Стив вскинулся как по тревоге и в три невообразимых прыжка оказался на пороге кухни.

– Зря ты так спешил, – улыбнулся от плиты Брок. – Я один столько не съем при всем желании.

На солнце его волосы отливали красным. Растрепанные, как и всегда по утрам, все еще чуть влажные после душа. Хмыкнув, Брок отвернулся к плите, перевернул шесть больших панкейков на жаровне, и только в этот момент Стив понял, что не дышал.

– Кленовый сироп закончился, – напомнил Брок. – В списке он есть, но только там, – он кивнул на холодильник. – Зачем вообще их писать, если никому нет дела?

Стив не мог сказать, что у него рука не поднялась снять чертову криво прижатую магнитом бумажку с холодильника, зная, что Брок уже никогда не повесит туда новую, поэтому он просто подошел сзади и обнял его. Брок был теплым и совершенно точно живым. Даже вихор на затылке у него точно так же топорщился, пока его не призывали к порядку при помощи геля.

– Я тебя люблю, – произнес Стив. Неестественно белое тело с Y-образным швом на грудине стояло перед глазами, и он опять нащупал отверстие от пулевого в коротко обритом виске. «Рикошет, мистер Роджерс. Нам жаль». – Давно хотел сказать, и все откладывал.

Брок развернулся в его руках, выключил свою адскую машину для панкейков и поцеловал его.

* * *

– У тебя потемнели глаза, – произнес Брок, поглаживая его по влажной от пота спине.

Стив сыто хмыкнул и перевернулся, разглядывая его.

– А какими они были?

– Как небо. А теперь как полосы на флаге.

– Ну, спасибо.

– Обращайся, – Брок поцеловал его в плечо, как делал всегда, когда хотел еще, и Стив притянул его к себе, убрал упавшие на лоб пряди и всмотрелся в глаза.

– Что было вчера?

Брок нахмурился, вспоминая, и лицо его на мгновение стало растерянным.

– Почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Где ты учился?

– В Вест-Пойнте. Роджерс, что происходит?

– Имя тренера по физподготовке?

– Так, – Брок сел, вытер живот валявшейся рядом футболкой Стива и закурил. Обычно у него это означало крайнюю степень раздражения, которое он всеми силами пытался сдержать. – Выкладывай.

Стив, тронув его теплое живое предплечье, проследив пальцами выпуклые вены, рисунок которых отлично помнил, заставил себя улыбнуться.

– Я очень скучал по тебе, Брок, – сказал он абсолютно искренне. – Настолько, что у меня началось психическое расстройство. Дело не в тебе.

– Мне придется жить с психом? – Брок знакомо дернул уголком рта и, раздавив окурок в пепельнице, навалился сверху. – Надеюсь, это какая-нибудь интересная сексуальная девиация.

– Тебе было скучно со мной в постели? – усмехнулся Стив, вспоминая, жаловался ли когда-нибудь Брок на однообразие.

– Какая скука может быть при такой заднице? – сейчас это был стопроцентный Брок, и остальное показалось неважным.

* * *

– Ты бледный, – сказала Наташа, едва его увидев. – Насколько все плохо? От нуля до десяти.

Десять. Если до десяти, то десять, но Наташе это ни к чему, конечно.

– Нормально, Наташа.

– Даже если брать твою норму в последнее время, то сейчас ты и до нее не дотягиваешь.

Закрыть перед ней дверь кабинета оказалось легче, чем сегодня уйти из дома. Брок будто и не помнил, что нужно одеться и спуститься в гараж. Готовил завтрак, смеялся, толкал Стива бедром. На пороге заколебался, словно не понимая, как ему поступить, потом поцеловал, произнес «до вечера» и вручил список покупок, написанный знакомым до последней закорючки почерком.

Слишком знакомым.

Проклиная аналитический склад ума, Стив достал из бумажника небольшой листок и, сев за стол, разгладил его на полированной поверхности. А потом вынул из сейфа папку с отчетами.

Брок часто писал их от руки в джете, правила это допускали, и у Стива они всегда хранились отдельно.

Почерк на записке был тем же, но более размашистым, домашним, неофициальным.

Ровно таким, как Стив помнил.

Он вообще многое помнил, слишком многое. И внутреннее ощущение сумасшествия, сюрреалистичности происходящего заставляло его попытаться разобраться.

Стив не мог просто жить дальше. Если Брок вдруг появится в комнате, полной заложников, он, руководитель операции, не сможет трезво соображать.

Он никогда не мог трезво соображать, если дело касалось Брока.

Он должен был очертить границы своего сумасшествия.

Можно было отнести оба образца криминалистам, со всеми этими «кленовый сироп, сливочное масло, молоко 2 пинты, 6 фунтов жирной свинины, упаковка пива, резинки», но иррационально не хотелось, и этот факт тоже настораживал.

Телефон на столе притягивал взгляд, и Стив сдался, набрал знакомый номер и секунд тридцать слушал гудки.

Аппарат Брока он оставил на тумбочке с его стороны кровати, орал тот обычно так, что слышно было даже в душе.

Гудки означали одно.

Брока в квартире не было.

Собрав бумаги, Стив пошел к криминалистам.

* * *

– Что было в сумке? – спросила Наташа, держа стакан с необходимым Стиву кофе чуть на отлете. – И зачем тебе графологическая экспертиза каракулей Рамлоу?

– Затем, что записка, которую сравнивали с отчетами, была написана сегодня утром. При мне.

Наташа поставила перед ним высокий стакан из «Старбакс» и устроилась на краю стола.

– Это ответ на оба вопроса?

Все-таки она была догадлива.

– Да.

Наташа, чуть поколебавшись, достала телефон, что-то там нажала и развернула к Стиву широкий экран.

– Пусто, – констатировала она.

Стив, полистав вкладки, в мельчайших подробностях рассмотрел свою квартиру, отметил, что чашка с угла стола пропала, как и подушка, на кухне чисто, но Брока действительно нигде нет.

– Давно у меня камеры?

– Чуть дольше трех месяцев.

– Ожидаемо.

Наташа помолчала, верно оценив его отношение к наличию камер в доме, где он переживал вторую в жизни серьезную потерю, но не раскаивалась.

– Они не подключены постоянно.

– Я беру отпуск, – поставил перед фактом Стив.

– Тебе нельзя оставаться одному.

Стив, наверное, очень по-броковски дернул бровью, потому что Наташа едва от него не отшатнулась и не стала больше убеждать. Просто вышла из кабинета, прихватив с собой нетронутый стакан с кофе.

Ему нужно было домой.

* * *

Брок стоял за дверью. Так, будто только что поцеловал, прижимая к ней и посылая к черту пунктуальность.

– Не вижу пакета из «Волмарт», – поприветствовал он с порога.

Стив зажмурился на мгновение, открыл глаза, но Брок никуда не исчез: смотрел внимательно, все ниже опуская уголки губ. Стив многое бы дал, чтобы узнать, о чем он думает. И думает ли.

– Ты будто не ожидал меня здесь увидеть, – проницательно заметил Брок. – Ну что ж, проходи.

Белых кроссовок не было на месте. Стив за эти три с половиной месяца столько раз аккуратно перешагивал через них, что то место, на котором они стояли, мог очертить мелом с закрытыми глазами.

– Послушай, – сказал Стив широкой спине, хотя страстно желал прижаться к ней, уткнуться лицом в темноволосый затылок и до утра не обращать внимания на крошечное отверстие в виске. Стереть его поцелуями. Хотя видит бог, которого нет, поцелуи бессильны в таких вопросах. Он проверял. Запах формалина и холодная горечь твердых губ преследовали его ночами.

Иногда он просыпался оттого, что они, эти губы, скользко-горячие, жадные, распахивались навстречу. Такие утра он ненавидел больше всего.

– Слушаю, – Брок отвернулся от окна и раздавил сигарету в пепельнице невыносимо знакомым движением, наотмашь ударившим по нервам. – Кто я, Стив? Или вернее будет «что»?

Брок обвел кончиками пальцев почти незаметное в полумраке отверстие на виске и, не глядя, щелкнул чайником.

Он всегда умел задавать неудобные, но верные вопросы, Стив помнил.

– Ты – это моя любовь к тебе, – ответил он, уже понимая, что прав. – В квартире полно камер и жучков.

– Было полно камер и жучков, – поправил его Брок. – Так что о любви можешь вслух.

Вздохнув, Стив вымыл руки и взял с большого блюда бутерброд. Не дождавшись ответа, Брок уселся на подоконник по-турецки, оперся спиной о стекло и спросил:

– Интересно, если я выпаду из окна, то умру или нет? Снова.

Холод, прокатившийся от желудка к глотке, не позволили Стиву ответить сразу, и пока он пытался протолкнуть кусок бутерброда в пересохшее горло, Брок продолжил:

– А у тебя стальные яйца, Роджерс. Если бы мне пришлось тебя хоронить, я бы не смог сделать вид, что все окей. И уж точно у меня бы не хватило духу валять тебя по кровати и жрать то, что ты приготовишь.

– Я же сказал, – борясь с нахлынувшим сумасшествием, ответил Стив. – Ты здесь, потому что я так и не смог…

– Это произошло по твоей вине? Хотя чего там, – Брок хмыкнул, снова закуривая, но взгляд выдавал его: темный и страшный, он совершенно не вязался со спокойным тоном и знакомой ухмылкой, – все, что в этой ебаной жизни случается, случается по твоей вине. Или недосмотру. Иди сюда.

Стив молча подошел, стараясь не смотреть на его правый висок. Казалось, темнота, таившаяся в небольшом пулевом отверстии, хлынет оттуда и затопит с головой. Рука Брока была теплой. Стив жадно прижал его ладонь к глазам и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул. Он не может снова расклеиться, иначе просто развалится по частям окончательно.

– Что я такое, Стив?

– Я не знаю.

– Откуда я взялся?

– Из шаманской куклы. Мне подарили в Африке.

– Только такой идиот как ты мог притащить в дом…

Стив все-таки всхлипнул – удивительно громко, стыдно и беспомощно. Брок, бросив сигарету, крепко прижал его к себе и сделал то, что было так необходимо Стиву, но чего никогда не сделал бы при жизни: принялся утешительно поглаживать по спине.

– Ну что ты, сладкий, ч-ш-ш. Все смертны, даже такие мерзавцы, как я. Уверен, что не стою и сотой доли твоего горя. Все будет хорошо, ты сильный. Ты дохуя сильный, Стив. Но со мной можешь быть каким угодно. Знал бы, кто так тебе удружил, свернул бы шею нахрен.

Они так и стояли у окна, Брок баюкал его, как маленького, и вдруг стало очевидным, что даже если это не Брок, а порождение больного воображения Стива, он ни за что не откажется от него. Даже если это несправедливо по отношению к памяти настоящего Брока. Даже если на самом деле он сейчас молча лежит и пялится в потолок в холодной, слишком большой для одного кровати.

– Я могу есть, – сказал вдруг Брок. – Представляешь? При жизни любил пожрать, и сейчас могу это себе позволить, – он чуть отодвинулся и собрал губами слезы с лица Стива.

Сердце, будто сплющенное его большими ладонями, истерично билось внутри, подгоняя жизнь, но в этот момент Стив ничего на свете не хотел так сильно, как оказаться вдруг мертвым. Спокойно лечь в соседнюю с Броком могилу и оказаться где-то за чертой. Если очень повезет – вместе с ним. Если же там, после смерти, ничего нет, то просто перестать наконец задыхаться от одного взгляда на губы, которые он сам себе выдумал, на плечи, на которых знал каждую родинку, перестать думать о том, как на самом деле сейчас выглядит то, что осталось от Брока за три с половиной месяца в земле.

– Я тебя люблю, – снова сказал Стив. – Прости меня.

– За что на этот раз?

– За то, что ты здесь.

– Я не помню, как умер, Стив. Я вообще не в курсе, что умирал. Помню только, как любил тебя. Всем существом.

– Ты бы этого никогда не сказал. Брок бы… Черт.

– Он трусливый мудак, – хмыкнул Брок, и сумасшествие ослепило, заставив поверить. На короткое, сладкое мгновение поверить, что все еще можно вернуть. Что будет как прежде. – Боялся оказаться зависимым.

Стив снова позволил себе слабость. Вжался в Брока всем телом, впечатался самой сутью и тихо, на грани слышимости признался:

– Я устал. Я ужасно, малодушно, преступно устал.

– Наверное, еще и поэтому я здесь, – ответило ему сумасшествие знакомым голосом. – Давай, надо поесть. Потом ты соберешь себя в кучу и поедешь купишь ебаные продукты.

– Я не хочу.

– Меня не ебет, – Брок, обхватив его подбородок, всмотрелся в глаза, как показалось Стиву – с тревогой. – Раз уж я здесь, помереть от недожора у тебя не выйдет.

Стоило спросить, может ли Брок выйти с ним, выяснить, что он помнит и является ли точной копией Брока настоящего, но Стив не солгал, признаваясь, что адски устал: на все эти изыскания у него не было сил.

Стив его поцеловал.

Подспудно – теперь это осозналось в полной мере – он все ждал, что ощутит новый оттенок вкуса его губ. Что распробует неприятные, совершенно чуждые ноты, но этого так и не произошло. Но он все равно разлагал вкус на мельчайшие составляющие, препарировал, и все это сильно походило на ковыряние в свежей ране ржавым гвоздем: больно, неправильно и совершенно точно опасно для здоровья.

Он хотел Брока. Его тепла и ощущения неодиночества, которое было накрепко связано в этом веке с ним одним. Он хотел быть нужным, чьим-то, принадлежать, иметь право, быть, господи, просто быть человеком, которого ждут.

Он сошел с ума.

Он так и не смирился.

* * *

Это был не Брок.

Чем дольше Стив говорил с ним, отвоевывая каждое мгновение наедине у мира, все более агрессивно вторгающегося извне, тем сильнее ощущал разницу.

Он говорил как Брок, вернее, как Стив помнил, что тот говорит, у него сохранился основной костяк личности, векторы, черты характера, привычки, но вот пробелы, на которые Стив раньше совсем не обращал внимания, становились видны, чем дальше, тем больше.

Но самым странным было не это. А то, как этот Брок, не имея даже воспоминаний, тех, которыми Стив не располагал (точная дата рождения Роллинза, имя миссис Рамлоу, детские прозвища, фамилия тренера по физподготовке в Вест-Пойнте, которого тот Брок называл не иначе как мудаком), будто и не ощущал в них потребности. Старые воспоминания вытеснялись новыми: иначе сваренным кофе по утрам, роком, сменившим джаз в плей-листе стереосистемы, в мелких, как крошки, нюансах, царапавших чутье на «своего» человека.

Это был не тот Брок, с которым почти четыре месяца назад Стив до изнеможения занимался любовью, не ощущая никаких сил от него оторваться, уйти в душ, позавтракать и поехать, наконец, на базу, получить вводную на рядовую, как тогда казалось, операцию.

Операцию, с которой он вернулся по частям. С кровоточащей дырой внутри, куда каждую секунду существования будто задувал холодный ветер, выстужая изнутри.

По сути, он тоже остался там, на горе бетонной крошки в богом забытом здании на окраине Бостона. Он тоже не вернулся.

И вот сейчас переживает странное посмертие.

– Хочешь пирожное? – спросил Брок, знакомо и в то же время чуть иначе поглаживая его по животу. – Кажется, я смогу испечь… Я умею печь?

Он часто спрашивал о себе так, будто именно Стив был носителем основной информации, держателем эталонного образа Брока, которому надо было соответствовать.

Стив иногда зависал, подбирая ответ, и с ужасом осознавал, что сам уже не знает, не понимает, каким был тот, его Брок, а какие черты проявились уже у этого.

Он стал забывать, хотя искренне считал, что это невозможно.

– Умеешь, – уверенно ответил он, хотя никогда не видел Брока у духовки. – На кухне ты бог.

– Только на кухне? – Брок улыбнулся с едва ощутимым оттенком самодовольства, ну или Стиву так показалось.

– В постели тоже, – улыбнулся Стив, убирая волосы с его лица.

Брок мгновенно оказался сверху, и на долгие, прекрасные, почти бесконечные полчаса все стало лучше некуда.

Стив учился не думать. Не сравнивать. Не анализировать.

Жить. Он просто хотел жить.

* * *

Наташа звонила в двадцать третий раз. Брок, помешивая тесто для оладий, проследил за тем, как Стив сбрасывает звонок, но промолчал. Стив дорого отдал бы за уверенность в том, что его Брок тоже смог бы все это: сутками не выходить из дома, готовить вкусные, но вредные для здоровья и фигуры блюда, обходиться без друзей и особой физической активности, не работать, не заниматься ничем, кроме домашних хлопот и секса.

Любви. Кроме любви.

Стиву тоже все меньше хотелось покидать пределы квартиры, потому что Брок, как оказалось, не мог переступить порог, и, оставляя его одного, Стив, каждый раз оглушенный – снова – большим шумным миром, боялся, что, вернувшись, обнаружит на пороге простые белые кроссовки. И чашку на углу припыленного стола. И подушку в углу.

Это превращалось в паранойю. Едва оказавшись на улице, он ощущал панический страх потеряться. Вернуться не туда. Не успеть. Снова остаться без Брока. Добравшись до магазина, Стив кидал в тележку все подряд и со странной поспешностью, едва не вжав голову в плечи, возвращался обратно.

И Брок всегда ждал его на пороге, будто был не в силах отойти от закрывшейся за Стивом двери. И только увидев его, дотронувшись, можно было вернуть чувство шаткого внутреннего равновесия.

Звонок в дверь прозвучал как выстрел: неприятно громко и неожиданно. То, что это рано или поздно случится, было ясно с самого начала, но все равно случилось внезапно.

– Откроешь? – спросил Брок.

Его деятельная натура, не имевшая теперь выхода вовне, заставила сосредоточиться на готовке и модернизации дома. Ему было тесно в квартире на две спальни, настоящий, живой Брок уже взорвался бы, и Стив даже ждал этого, но срыва так и не произошло. Брок готовил все лучше и лучше, ел, не толстея, не выходил на пробежку, не тягал штангу… не терял физическую форму.

Может, он вообще не мог измениться?

– Нет.

– Тогда открою я.

Отряхнув руки от муки, он направился в прихожую. Вздохнув, Стив отложил книгу и, обогнав его, первым открыл дверь.

– Наташа?

– Я соскучилась, – как ни в чем не бывало заявила она. Стив посмотрел на тяжелые пакеты у ее ног и с трусливым облегчением подумал, что теперь можно не выходить из дома еще пару дней. – Пустишь?

Стив отошел на шаг, забрал пакеты и понес их на кухню, с которой раздавался потрясающий запах пекущегося хлеба.

– О, я не вовремя? – Наташа вздернула брови, но взгляд ее обрел лезвийную остроту, словно она почуяла тайну. – Вряд ли ты печешь сам. Познакомишь?

– Проходи, – разрешил Стив, хотя понимал, что никакие одобрения действий Наташе уже не нужны.

Она направилась за ним к кухне, Стив слышал ее обманчиво-легкие шаги, пошевелил угли, тлевшие на самом дне души, и обнаружил, что ему все равно, как отреагирует их незваная гостья на Брока.

Просто все равно.

– Это мой Брок, – сказал Стив, обнимая Брока и борясь с желанием схватить булочку с горячего противня. – Чаю?

Наташа смотрела на них остановившимся взглядом, бледная даже под слоем умело наложенной косметики.

– Я Наташа, – произнесла она.

– Романова, – хмыкнул Брок. – Я умер, конечно, но тебя забыть так и не смог. Двойной эспрессо с клубничной карамелью и чайной ложкой сливок?

– Да, – Наташа опустилась на ближайший стул, и по отсутствию в ее движениях отработанной годами соблазнительной грациозности Стив понял, что она действительно удивлена. Поражена даже.

– Теперь понятно, – медленно и мягко заговорила она, будто Стив был больным ребенком, откопавшим труп любимого кота, – чем ты так занят.

– Не вздумай стрелять, – Брок повернул к Наташе голову так, чтобы та могла рассмотреть пулевое в его виске. – Это вряд ли поможет. Зачем Стиву лишний стресс?

– Действительно, – все так же мягко произнесла Наташа. – Стив, на два слова.

– Я знаю все, что ты скажешь, Брок, думаю, тоже. Не вижу смысла идти в гостиную.

– Я умер, Романова. Можешь не стесняться упоминать при мне этот факт, – Брок отправил в духовку новую порцию булочек и, развернувшись между столом и Стивом, привычно схватил его за задницу.

А Стив представил себе: вдруг Наташа видит Брока веревочной куклой? Вдруг он сам настолько сошел с ума, что…

– Берлин, две тысячи двенадцатый, – медленно выговорила Наташа. – Как назывался отель?

– Без понятия, – подумав, ответил Брок и, улыбнувшись Стиву, его поцеловал. – Ты не поняла, да? Я могу тебе назвать номер борта, на котором мы летали на «Лемурианскую Звезду», потому что его помнит Роджерс. Могу назвать марку кофе, которую он купил два дня назад, хотя он сам, скорее всего, не помнит название, только цвет упаковки. Сечешь?

– Секу, – повторила за ним Наташа. – Стив, ты же понимаешь, что это не нормально?

– Каждый день ему об этом говорю, – Брок снова сжал его ягодицы, давая почувствовать свое возбуждение. Таймер духовки намекал, что у них есть еще пятнадцать минут, которые неплохо бы провести интересно. А не за никому не нужными разговорами.

– Стив, – Наташа сфотографировала их на телефон и развернула экран. – Ты видишь то же самое?

– Я обнимаю Брока? – на фотографии он обнимал пустоту, но думать об этом не хотелось. Не сейчас, когда от Брока знакомо, очень вкусно пахло и его член с намеком упирался Стиву в живот.

– Ты обнимаешь пустоту.

– Пустоту, которая дает мне силы жить дальше?

– Пустоту, с которой ты заточил себя в четырех стенах. Отпуск заканчивается завтра, Стив.

– Я увольняюсь. Я больше не могу, Нат.

Настоящий Брок бы возмутился, но этого Стив придумал сам, и он промолчал.

– Ла-адно, – Наташа плавно поднялась, еще раз оглядела их с ног до головы и направилась к двери. – Я вернусь. Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь.

Стив понимал. Так же четко, как то, что не собирается больше ни с кем говорить и никого пускать в свой дом.

В их с Броком дом.

* * *

Что ж, он недооценил степень своего сумасшествия. Когда на подоконнике кухни обнаружился Баки, Стив почти не удивился. Только сердце забилось где-то в горле, больно и обреченно: наверное, он собирал коллекцию дорогих ему покойников. Он даже стакан не уронил, из которого хотел напиться, только воду немного расплескал себе на голый живот.

Брок отреагировал иначе. Молча достал оружие и прицелился в неподвижно сидевшего Баки. В голову.

– Не нужно, – остановил его Стив. – Это Баки, мой… друг. Он тоже умер. Очень давно, еще в войну. Моя первая невосполнимая потеря. Привет, Бак.

Он поставил стакан и обнял Баки за плечи, уткнулся носом в теплую шею, непривычно прикрытую отросшими волосами.

Баки под руками будто окаменел, но не отстранился. Наверное, воспоминания Стива дали тут сбой. Его воображаемый Баки был бы веселым и обязательно обнял в ответ.

– Он умер, – было первым, что сказал Баки, все еще не пытаясь высвободиться.

– Как и ты, – ответил Стив.

– Я нет.

– Стив, – позвал Брок. – Ты уверен, что… Срань господня! А ну отойди от него!

– Что ты?..

Брок подскочил и оттолкнул его от Баки, стянул с его левого плеча куртку, легко освободился от захвата не слишком усердствовавшего Баки и севшим голосом произнес:

– У него металлическая рука по самые гланды.

– Это Баки.

– Нихрена, Стив. Это пиздец.

Баки равнодушно стек с подоконника и прошел мимо него, задев металлическим плечом.

– Не помнишь, – констатировал он, взглянув на Брока. – Я умею отличать, когда лгут. Ты не помнишь.

Стив проводил его взглядом и решил, что его гипотезы подтверждаются: он сам не знал ни о Баки, ни о связи Брока с Баки, и его подсознание вот так вывернуло это все.

Он в аду.

Он в аду, который создал сам, складывал по кирпичику, начиная с января сорок пятого, и вот теперь ад выплеснулся из него, зажив собственной жизнью.

– Ешь, – приказал Брок, глядя на закрывшуюся за Баки дверь.

И Стив сел за стол.

* * *

Укол транквилизатора он пропустил. Просто вышел за продуктами. Баки куда-то ушел, пропал на несколько дней, и ему пришлось. Брок не хотел его отпускать, говорил что-то о подозрительном затишье и о том, что не к добру их всех оставили в покое – даже Наташа уже неделю не появлялась. Вернее, она пришла, кажется, это был четверг, увидела Баки и, когда ее удалось убедить опустить оружие, просто ушла.

Баки исчез вслед за ней.

Он вообще сильно отличался от Брока… характеристиками. Стив как ни старался, не мог подобрать другого слова. В частности, Баки, хоть и выглядел по-другому, и вел себя иначе, и говорил мало, все-таки на подсознательном уровне оставался тем самым, родным Стиву человеком.

Человеком, с которым у него когда-то было все, но который не спешил это «все» Стиву возвращать. С Броком они уживались с трудом, Баки явно знал о нем что-то такое, что Брок предпочел забыть, и все время будто сверялся с внутренним шаблоном. Стив поначалу тоже делал так – думал, как поступил бы тот, его Брок, а потом перестал. Его Брок теперь всегда будет рядом.

Брок, на котором моментально заживает все: порезы, ожоги, рваные раны.

Который, умирая, возвращается наутро как ни в чем не бывало, просто появляется на том самом диване, потягивается, как спросонья, и ныряет к Стиву под одеяло. Горячий, живой, родной до боли в сердце.

Но по-прежнему не имеющий возможности переступить порог.

Прийти на помощь.

Мир расплылся перед глазами, завалился вправо и вверх, ранняя луна укатилась куда-то, и Стив пропал, успев подумать о том, что Броку теперь не к кому будет возвращаться.

* * *

Он плыл в узком каноэ по мутной глади африканской реки. Знакомая ведьма, одетая в этот раз в ярко-красную юбку, отталкивалась шестом, направляя утлую лодку, опасно кренившуюся то на один бок, то на другой. Ее пустые груди болтались в такт сильным движениям, а Стив смотрел на проплывающие над ним переплетения ветвей, на мелькающее в просветах небо и хотел плыть так вечно.

– Рано тебе о вечном думать, – проворчала старуха. – Я тебе одного из своих детей доверила, белый воин, а ты его не уберег.

Только одного?

– Второй сам пришел, – ответила старуха, хотя Стив был уверен, что не размыкал губ. – Дух у тебя сильный, пылаешь, как факел. И душа большая, у меня хватило сил даже до нее до разделенной дотянуться. Очнешься – беги так, чтобы аж пятки сверкали, бери своего nkpuru obi n’ime ozo и беги. На новую родину. Тут никто не найдет, мы не отдаем тех, с кем смешали кровь.

Лодка мягко ткнулась в высокий берег, и Стив, с трудом поднявшись, ступил на влажную, кишащую живностью сушу. Вдали горели костры, темные тени извивались, сплетаясь в их отблесках, гулко стучали барабаны.

– Это земля моих детей, – голос старухи резонировал с барабанами, отдаваясь внутри, заставляя кровь вскипать от желания оказаться у костра с Броком и Баки. Взявшись за руки, вот так же отдаться ритму, пламени, жизни. – Мы будем ждать тебя, белый воин. Тебя и твоих hụrụ n'anya.

Она толкнула его в грудь сухой крепкой ладонью, и Стив упал в мутную теплую воду.

* * *

Очнувшись, он некоторое время лежал с закрытыми глазами. Дневной свет проникал, казалось, сквозь веки, под спиной ощущалось что-то мягкое. Было спокойно.

– Это не поможет, – раздался голос Наташи, будто приглушенно и издалека. – Как вы не понимаете, что тут ничего нельзя сделать? Он не сумасшедший.

– Вы сами докладывали, мисс Романова, – раздался незнакомый голос. – Мы хотим помочь. Мистеру Роджерсу лучше быть под наблюдением. Вы же понимаете: нежелание выходить из дома, странные видения, асоциальность – все это в совокупности уже говорит о том, что…

– Он просто…

– Такое бывает от стресса. Курс препаратов, восстанавливающая терапия, и вы получите его назад почти прежним.

– Может, он не хочет быть прежним?

– Никто из больных, страдающих расстройствами психики, еще не хотел быть здоровым. С точки зрения мистера Роджерса, он здоров. Это мир вокруг сошел с ума.

Он ошибался, этот неизвестный душевед. Стив точно знал, что болен. Но при этом он действительно предпочел бы оставить все как есть.

В следующий раз он очнулся под хорошую музыку. Наверное, было еще какое-то воздействие, потому что впервые он почувствовал себя отдохнувшим, выспавшимся и полным сил.

Настроение было отличным ровно до того момента, как он вспомнил о Баки. И о Броке. И о транквилизаторе в сонную артерию. И о том, что говорила Наташа.

– Вы проснулись, мистер Роджерс? – прозвучал мелодичный женский голос, и Стив все-таки открыл глаза.

Что ж, этого следовало ожидать – он находился в большой светлой палате, оборудованной дверью без ручки. Во всяком случае, изнутри. Говорил с ним, судя по всему, искин.

– Завтрак через пять минут. Дверь в душевой блок, – часть стены отъехала, – доброго вам утра.

Музыка заиграла бодрее, и Стив, изобразив послушание, направился к открывшейся двери. Внутри было стерильно чисто. Стив, стянув тонкую больничную распашонку, встал под теплые струи, стараясь незаметно осмотреться. Стены выглядели сплошными, и не перегородками, а полноценными каменными, наверняка толщиной в несколько футов.

На низком бордюре, идущем вдоль одной из стен, обнаружились мягкие серые штаны и такая же футболка, все без логотипов, шнурков и прочего – простая функциональная одежда.

Когда он вышел в комнату (в палату, нужно называть вещи своими именами), у кровати уже стояли простые пластиковые стол и стул. На подносе, накрытом салфеткой, была еда – жидкая каша в пластиковой же миске и стакан с желтоватой жидкостью – то ли чай, то ли еще что.

Есть не хотелось. Хотелось проснуться в полутемной спальне и услышать, как Брок тихо напевает на кухне, перекрывая шипение сковороды.

– Я не голоден, – вслух произнес Стив. – И хочу видеть вашего главного. Я имею на это право.

На права тех, кого похищают на улице, похитителям обычно, как говорил Брок, «положить», но он должен был попытаться.

– Доктор Уайт придет после завтрака, – мило сообщил все тот же приятный женский голос, но Стив уже решил не есть.

Это было глупо: пока он спал, его могли напичкать чем угодно, не утруждаясь подмешиванием препаратов в еду, но мерзкая каша аппетита не вызывала все равно. Поэтому он принялся осматривать палату, проверяя стены на наличие других скрытых дверей. Ничего не обнаружив, кроме нескольких камер под потолком, Стив улегся на кровать и принялся ждать.

Ждать он не любил. Натура требовала драки, выяснения отношений и ситуации. Вряд ли кто-то собирался с ним церемониться, но уже тот факт, что он очнулся в палате, а не на лабораторном столе, говорил о том, что он нужен.

И что лечить его будут, даже если он против.

Душеприказчиком Стива был Брок. После его смерти ему все было не до переоформления документов и не до поиска нового доверенного лица. И вот он здесь, и некому даже…

Когда открылась дверь, он продолжил лежать, глядя в потолок.

– Вы не завтракали? – доброжелательно спросил доктор, и Стив ответил:

– Нет. Могу я узнать, что делаю здесь?

– Конечно, – доктор отодвинул стул и сел. – Вы плохо себя чувствовали. Мы хотим помочь вам разобраться. Вернуться к полноценной жизни.

– Я об этом не просил.

– При частичной потере дееспособности…

Дальше Стив не слушал. Вернее, он усваивал информацию, но думал совсем о другом. О том, что Брока нет, и Баки точно не сможет сделать так, чтобы он снова был. А если сможет, то это будет совсем другой Брок.

И они снова вернутся к началу.

Вспомнилось ощущение влажной глины под ногами, перестук барабанов и тени у костров. Ему нужно было выбираться отсюда. Он обещал. Он должен. Впервые должен не абстрактному общественному благу, а себе. И Броку. И Баки.

Доктор увещевал, убеждал и уговаривал. Возможно, все его психотехники, приемы и уловки подействовали бы, будь Стив просто человеком. Но он не был. Склад ума позволял ему легко вычленять повторяющиеся связки, по-разному сказанное одно и то же, улавливать попытки подстройки и прочих штучек, о которых он впервые узнал от Наташи, а потом изучал самостоятельно.

Стало скучно. Через час доктор, ничего от него не добившись, не сумев (Стив на это надеялся) нащупать болевые точки и никак его не зацепив, ушел.

Время текло неимоверно медленно. Еда появлялась через узкую прорезь в двери, но виднелся в эту самую прорезь не коридор, а металлическая переборка – его тут, похоже, не недооценивали. Искин периодически пытался завязать с ним разговор, но Стив лежал, глядя в потолок. Ему нужно было дождаться, пока придет кто-то из персонала. Должны же его вывести на какие-то там тесты или процедуры?

Но его не вывели.

Ни в этот день, ни в последующие. Он не ел, только лежал или ходил по палате, делал упражнения, посещал санузел. Под музыку, которая постоянно играла здесь, хотелось спать, но, по сути, он всегда был начеку.

– Выходите, – со странной интонацией произнес искин на третью (или четвертую?) ночь.

Дверь открылась, и Стив, ощущая легкое головокружение от голода, вышел в коридор.

– Живо, – приказал выскользнувший из тени Баки, протягивая ему халат. – Полторы минуты.

Они прошли коридорами, какими-то запутанными переходами, темными лестницами и пожарными выходами, оказавшись наконец в небольшом тупичке, в котором была припаркована машина скорой помощи.

Стоило им забраться внутрь, как та стартанула и, включив сирену, понеслась к выезду из города.

– Сменяю, – скомандовал Баки, и Наташа, сидевшая за рулем, кивнула.

– Притормозишь у переулка перед выездом на Пятую, – приказала она и, подмигнув Стиву, выкатилась из машины на полном ходу.

– Куда мы… Бак?

– За город. Там сменим машину – и к границе. Переоденься.

Стив, не задавая вопросов, расстегнул сумку и натянул то, что нашел в ней.

– Где Брок? – все-таки спросил он. – Если он остался, то нам придется вернуться.

– Здесь, – Баки указал на соседнее сидение, и Стив с замиранием сердца увидел там знакомую цветную сумку. – Не активируй его сейчас. А то будет жить в машине. Ее бросим.

Они несколько раз меняли транспорт, пересекли мексиканскую границу, летели сначала из Мехико в Сан-Паулу, оттуда – в кенийский Найроби, а уже оттуда было рукой подать до границы с Угандой.

Они почти не говорили. Ничего не везли с собой, кроме наличных денег в разных валютах и карточек, оформленных Наташей по сложной и наверняка не самой чистой схеме.

Стив не менял имя: он не был осужден, не совершил ничего незаконного и вполне легально был отправлен в бессрочный отпуск по состоянию здоровья. Вот он и летел в единственное место, где его не сочли бы сумасшедшим.

А Баки летел с ним. Так было всегда, и Стив остатками души был рад, что это не поменялось.

Все время мира было у него на размышления, но отчего-то Стиву не думалось вообще ни о чем. Баки вроде продремал все перелеты, оживляясь только во время кормежек и в аэропортах, а Стив ощущал себя так, будто спит наполовину.

Или будто Брок спит за него.

Все трое с лишним суток, на протяжении которых они добирались до Уганды, он не сомкнул глаз, но не ощущал ни усталости, ни спутанности сознания, ни особого голода, по инерции двигаясь в заданном Баки направлении.

Они даже ничего не обсуждали. Баки откуда-то знал, куда им нужно и как туда попасть самым безопасным путем.

Стив же, не ощущая себя до конца живым, только изо всех сил стискивал вышитую сумку, умирая от желания свернуть шею каждому таможеннику, проверявшему ее содержимое. На границе с Угандой служащим хватило одного взгляда на орнамент, чтобы отдернуть руки, вернуть документы и молча указать, где можно недорого купить машину. Баки, поторговавшись, купил за баснословные по здешним меркам деньги старый военный джип, и они поехали.

Стоило покинуть душную «обжитую» зону относительной цивилизации, как вокруг потянулись покрытые иссохшей травой всхолмленные типично африканские равнины. Еще полгода назад Стив оценил бы краски, непривычное сочетание цветов, руки бы сами потянулись к походному набору пастели, который он в то время всегда таскал с собой, и к толстому мелкоформатному скетчбуку на ярко-розовой пружине, подаренному ему Броком.

Потом, дома, он разложил бы все эти наскоро сделанные наброски и обнаружил бы, что минимум треть изрисованных листков несла на себе совсем не изображения африканских красот. На каждом из них был Брок. Его лицо, то прихотливо подсвеченное алым, почти черное в тени заката, скрупулезно прорисованные морщинки у глаз, губы, привычно обхватившие сигарету; то сожженное загаром почти до черноты; то спрятанное в тени козырька форменной кепи. Стив всегда хотел приехать в Африку без оружия. Поселиться где-нибудь на побережье, в одном из тех отелей из стекла, вокруг которых бродят дикие звери. Купаться в бассейне, загорать и рисовать Брока. Касаться его без поправки на субординацию. Быть с ним. Быть его. Дышать им запоем, жадно, не оглядываясь.

И вот теперь он едет в глушь, надеясь, что им выделят глинобитную хижину на окраине богом забытого поселения. Он едет сам. И половину души везет в пропыленной разноцветной сумке.

Их ждали.

До границы земель, принадлежащих клану той шаманки, имени которой Стив так и не узнал, они добрались поздним вечером. Потом Баки загнал джип под какой-то покрытый ветками навес, забрал все то, что успел купить на одном из стихийных рынков, через который они проезжали, взвалил на себя огромные тюки и зашагал в одном ему известном направлении.

Деревьев вокруг становилось все больше, откуда-то потянуло запахом реки, а вдалеке показалась цепочка огоньков.

– Факелы, – будто сам себе сказал Баки – от Стива он давно перестал ждать ответа.

А потом он заунывно, длинно закричал и заулюлюкал, и из темноты донесся стройный многоголосый ответ.

– Идем, – приказал Баки, и Стив пошел. Как сам Баки когда-то в другой жизни шел за ним в любую пропасть.

Пришла и его очередь идти следом, не задавая вопросов. Только он завел Баки в могилу, а сам Баки сейчас всеми силами тащит его в противоположном направлении.

Их проводили до самого поселения и привели прямиком к костру. Там в большом круге сидели старики, наверняка старейшины, и та самая ведьма. Едва увидев Стива, она легко для своих лет поднялась, не спеша обошла костер и встала напротив него.

– С чем ты пришел, Белый Воин? – спросила она низким грудным голосом. Темные глаза ее были полны огня от костра, и Стив вдруг увидел перед собой потрясающей красоты женщину – с кукольно точеными чертами лица, нехарактерным для негроидной расы тонким носом и полными губами. Наверное, так она выглядела не менее полувека назад. – В тебе много силы. Чего ты хочешь?

– Я хочу назад половину своей души, – произнес Стив. Слова сами выскользнули из него, без малейшего усилия. Остальной мир смазался, остались только ощущения: надежное тепло Баки за спиной, тяжесть сумки в руках, запах жарящегося на костре мяса, трав, реки. – Ты не говорила, что это будет так.

– Ты выбрал сам. Твоей большой светлой души хватило на обоих. Тут вам будет хорошо. Тут он сможет ходить на охоту, любить тебя, быть не только таким, как хочешь ты.

– Правда? – вопрос вырвался сам собой, и от того, с какой надеждой он прозвучал, Стиву стало бы неловко, будь он в другом месте.

– Проходи к огню, – позвала Наэма (имя само всплыло в голове, но Стив так и не вспомнил, слышал ли его раньше) и взяла его за запястье руки, в которой была сумка. Стив инстинктивно схватился за Баки. Колдунья посмотрела на их переплетенные пальцы и, усмехнувшись, повела за собой всех троих.

Стив чувствовал Брока. Тот жил в подвижных языках пламени костра, в темных тенях, в шорохе ночных джунглей. Он чувствовал его дыхание на шее и руку на талии, на пропитанной потом тонкой рубашке. И от прикосновения его невидимой ладони по спине бежали мурашки, хотя вокруг стояла влажная жара начала лета.

Он не уловил момент, когда Брок встал между ним и огнем, будто соткавшись из пламени, видел лишь влажно блеснувшие белые зубы, коснулся его теплой шеи, волос, притянул их с Баки к себе и легко соскользнул в окружившую его темноту.

* * *

Где-то голосил петух. Его раскатистый крик периодически срывался на сип и в первые несколько мгновений даже не удивлял. Стив лежал на чем-то относительно мягком м прижимался щекой к самой замечательной в мире спине. Сзади навалился Баки.

Это было лучшее утро в жизни Стива.

– Коф хчу, – пробормотал он в спину Броку, зная, что тот услышит.

Спина под щекой пошевелилась, Брок привычно скинул его с себя и сел.

– Охуенное утро, Роджерс. Мы в хижине. По полу ползет сороконожка длиной в мое предплечье. А еще я чую запах коровьего дерьма. Какой, нахуй, кофе? Зимний!

– Чего? – хрипло отозвался Баки и сжал Стива поперек живота тяжелой металлической рукой. – Не ори, не в Гидре.

– Не где? – Стив попытался сесть, но Баки, произнеся «упс», перевернул его на спину и поцеловал.

Все остальное могло подождать. Час-другой. Или день. Или год. Какая уже, к черту, разница? Они во всем разберутся.

Как-нибудь.

Потом. Когда перестанет кружиться голова от избытка счастья. Рядом не осталось ни грана пустоты, даже в Броке почти не ощущались те невесомые отличия, больно царапавшие в их общей квартире.

Сумасшествие либо отступило, либо как-то незаметно превратилось в норму жизни.

Стиву было хорошо.

**Эпилог.**

Тони выглядел уставшим. С кругами под глазами, постаревший и почти полностью седой. Ни Баки, ни Брока он будто не видел. Просто осмотрелся в расстроенной за несколько лет хижине, хмыкнул, оценив бороду Стива, его очень условный по меркам цивилизованного мира наряд, и сказал:

– Танос ищет камни. Скоро он будет здесь. Нам нужна помощь. Нам нужен ты. Мы не трогали тебя сколько могли, национальный резерв. Так что… продавай коров, гарем и в бой.

– Я пойду с тобой, – Баки тоже полностью игнорировал Тони, обращаясь только к Стиву. – Заметь, я даже не втащил ему за гарем.

– Не вт… Что? – тут же начал заводиться Тони. – Ты, связка веревок, политая кровью черного петуха…

– Это я связка веревок, – поправил его Брок, продолжая натирать большое глиняное блюдо куском ткани. – Но втащить могу как настоящий. Давай, больше подробностей. Что за Танос, чего ему надо. Конструктивно. Зимний, захлопнись пока.

Стив поднялся с низкой лежанки, на которой сидел, раздул очаг и принялся варить кофе – Тони нуждался в заряде бодрости. Если в его силах помочь – он это сделает. И снова вернется сюда, к своим nkpuru obi n’ime ozo. Любовникам. Вернее, любимым – тем, кому отдано все без остатка.

* * *

– Я иду с тобой, – упрямо повторил Баки, поправляя пояс разгрузки. – Это не обсуждается.

– Он идет с тобой, – добавил свой голос Брок. Двое на одного, но когда Стива смущал такой расклад?

– Нет. Ты не…

– Я уже много раз «не», Стив, – Брок подошел вплотную. В своей домашней одежде, сшитой из ярких местных тканей, загорелый дочерна, но ни на день не постаревший за эти несколько лет – он был близким до боли в сердце. Уязвимым. – И ничего. Вернетесь – я снова буду как новенький.

– Один из нас должен остаться, Брок, – Стив сжал его лицо ладонями, поцеловал несколько раз, уже зная, что не убедит.

– Я уже мертв, Стив. А вы оба живы. Пока вы живы – жив и я. Мне проще, в следующий раз открою глаза – все уже закончилось. Или не открою вообще. Меня не будет после вас, и это здорово, – он притянул к себе и Баки, потерся носом о его нос, улыбнулся. – Глаз не спускай с этого шиложопого, Зимний. Вали всех, понял? Или мы – или нас.

Его губы горчили от кофе. Их вкус, поцелуй с Баки, то, как Брок ушел с порога, исчезнув в тени их хижины, было последним, что Стив помнил, падая на пропитанную кровью землю Ваканды. Он не дотянул до «своих» земель совсем чуть-чуть. Ему не хватило сил остановить врага на пороге их нового дома.

Он еще слышал, как закричал Баки, как взорвалось алым небо, но не чувствовал уже ничего, кроме холода в груди. Не видел ничего, кроме заката над небольшим озером, не думал ни о чем, кроме желания вернуться.

* * *

Когда он открыл глаза, была ночь. Потолок с отверстием посередине – для очага – был знаком. Он дома.

Он попытался сесть, но у него отчего-то не вышло. Испугавшись, что артрит снова разыгрался, он все-таки сел рывком и огляделся. В голове было пусто. Хотелось есть и быть не одному. Вокруг не хватало чего-то или кого-то важного.

– Стив, – произнесла темнота справа, превращаясь в Баки. – Боже, какой ты придурок.

– Сам придурок, – автоматически ответил он, вглядываясь в темноту.

Лицо Баки приблизилось. Он оброс темной щетиной и совсем не походил на себя, но это точно был он.

– Сопляк, – сказал Баки, и лицо его исказилось, будто он готов был заплакать. Вообще-то Баки был плаксой, с детства, но знали об этом только они двое.

– Иди сюда, придурок, – Стив обнял его, странно большого, изменившегося, и погладил по волосам, как делал в детстве. Они уже не дети. Он не помнил точно, сколько им лет, он даже не помнил, как они прожили их, но знал одно: они взрослые достаточно, чтобы жить в странном доме с отверстием для очага. Вдвое… Втроем. – Брок, – вспомнил вдруг Стив. – Где Брок, Баки? Что слу…

Он помнил свою смерть будто со стороны. Как, прозевав пущенное копье, упал на вытоптанную землю.

Он обвел кончиками пальцев грубый рубец напротив сердца и попытался улыбнуться.

– Ты привыкнешь, Бак. Я же привык.

– Прости, Стив. Брок, он… он теперь такой, каким я знал его. Только я, а не мы оба.

– Мы справимся, – пообещал Стив. Он не помнил, как стал весить триста фунтов и вымахал так, что задевал головой потолок, он забыл огромное количество вещей, но какое это имеет значение, если Баки теперь никогда не будет одинок?

Пока Баки жив, они будут рядом.

Вернувшийся откуда-то Брок взглянул темно и остро, опустился у кровати и молча обнял его колени.

– Это я помню, – сказал Баки в тишине. – Что он тебя любит. И что ты его. С этим все будет в порядке, Стив.

«Да, – подумалось вдруг Стиву (Волосы Брока под ладонью были густыми и жесткими, как волчья шерсть. Странно. Ему они всегда казались мягкими). – Да. Мы живы, пока нас любят».

* * *

Через много лет на стол Морган Старк легло странное письмо. Агент по недвижимости сообщал, что она унаследовала небольшой дом где-то в Кении.

Пролистав фотографии, она вдруг решила поехать туда. Ей понравились стены из прозрачного стекла, дощатые полы, виды на океан и саванну.

Увеличив кадры, она рассмотрела на внутренних стенах портреты седого мужчины, когда-то, наверное, красивого. У всех снимков был странный ракурс: будто людей на них должно было быть как минимум трое. Улыбнувшись мыслям об отдыхе, она отправилась собирать чемодан.

Ее интересовало все необычное. В частности, ей страшно хотелось изучить две вуду-куклы из кокосовых волокон, которые она заметила на кровати.

Напевая, она попросила Т.О.Н.И. начать подготовку миниджета.

Все-таки интересно иногда получить неожиданное наследство.

Да и к Шури давно пора было заглянуть, она приглашала на празднование своего семидесятилетия.

Все складывалось как нельзя лучше.


End file.
